


Lucifer's POV; Insight into my Beginning

by d3athth3kid



Series: Selling your soul to Satan [5]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Angel Radio (Supernatural), Coitus (mentioned), Dream Sex, F/M, Lucifer's POV, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex Dreams, Summoning, humanity-hatred, insight into Lucifer, little to no dialogue, lucifer invades your dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: Part 5;  In my humble opinion Humanity is nothing more than 'glorified apes'. That is until You came along, summoning me where others failed.(Also see; Part 1; the beginning: how it startedPart 2; a deal for a soulPart 3; satan returnsPart 4; satan becomes a fixture)





	1. Insight

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 was initially suppoed to be just that, the end of the story simply from Lucifers point of view. 
> 
> But things change and i found I wanted you to understand how he went from point A to point B. so here we are.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, there will be more parts from Luci's POV

As the years passed my obsession with the Winchester's had faded, having a vessel charmed to sustain my grace was all the better but, knowing father choose humanity once more drove me passed the breaking point into oblivion. No longer feeling the desire to spare those who worshipped me by name(s), I sat discontented waiting.

It didn't take long, it never has, as soon as I settled another mortal spoke my name(s), broadcasting their words into my conscious mind, via **Angel Radio,** their ignorance regarding summoning was more than I could bare, **_glorified apes_ **believing an archangel could be called useing something so unholy as a demonic sigil. So I harnessed my name as the Light Bringer and snuffed them out before they could begin.

In that regard, the day you summoned me, having actually managed to find the proper sigils and an object once belonged to me, came as a shock. A bigger shock yet was the fact you never spoke my name(s), that with all my power you had called me, forced me into being without my knowledge.

Succeeding would not change my mind, I was moments from gripping you tight and ripping your spine from your meat suit, when my true name slipped from your lips Halel and I froze. It was a brief moment suspended in time, as if father hadn't cast me out and forced me into the fire. It was a chance given to me that I couldn't let slip away.

You bowed your head, eyes squeezed shut while baring your hands for me to see and offered me a deal for your soul, your voice was strained but my first instinct was anger filled sadness regarding my true name. So I allowed my eyes to flare scarlet and my words lash out at you, it was reckless, a bellowed designed to rip you apart with harried words, but you did not back down, in fact you visible calmed, the exact opposite I was going for.

It was but a moment as your eyes looked straight into mine, no trace of fear, no hatred only acceptance then your mouth opened, calm as ever, you apologized, proclaiming my fallen name lesser than the one bestowed upon me in heaven, it made me freeze for the second time, head tilted to the side while I studied you, eyes draining back to sapphire as I searched yours for lies, which I did not find.

You were more composed, emotions slipped away to leave contentment. This time it wasn't a deal you spoke of, but a simple offer. **Me** taking your soul, **no contract** written, **no directives** cast at me, just a request, one as simple as walking away. As if you trusted I would do you no harm. But the more you spoke the more your words proved otherwise, your words spoke carelessly as if the world was tearing you limb from limb, telling me you did not care what happened to your soul or body. So I took that chance and your soul.

A deal struck and my vessel reacted to yours, calling you home, shouting that you had to be mine while your lips and your touch momentarily whisked the pain away, but I ignored it in favor of the task at hand as I reached deep within you and gripped your very essence. Your words escaped you in whimpers and moans, while you fell into my touch, ignoring the pain and focusing on the pleasure at hand, then you were out, like a light switched off, limp in my grasp and I couldn't bring myself to leave you stranded on that cracked cement floor. I took a moment to reel my vessel in before I flew you home, stripped you with my magic and clothed you in sleep wear before heading to my hole in the wall to decide what would happen with your seeping soul, It only took moments, as soon as my feet touched the ground my vessel enveloped it, it sucked your soul into my grace and call it, it's own, it call it home away from home.


	2. Maybe You'll be my home

Eon's ago Father made me powerful, and in that nanosecond I was grateful, in that single instant I couldn't loath the father that had created me. In a moment of pure bliss my grace chose you. Being the stubborn bastard I am it was hard to except, so I kept my distance, only revealing myself in dreams that followed one of my meany names falling from your supple lips, **Halel, Morning Star, Lucifer** or** Light Bringer,** proceeded your body blissed out as another of fathers wretched humans touched you, but in your dreams you were mine.

In those dreams I made it a point to pleasure you, to wipe their touch from your flesh and leave you longing for mine.

As the days turned to weeks I could no longer hold myself back, my visits became more frequent until every dream you had I was a participant, my grace yearned for you, but my mind was still reeling, trying to slot the pieces together, trying to figure out what my purpose had become and when realization dawned on me, it was like being in an onyx ocean when a star dies, a supernova exploding into existence, it was bright and beautiful but oh so terrifying. I allowed myself more time, to understand how my grace yearned for you.

In that time I remembered Father once said **every good story had to start somewhere** and mine wasn't by his side in a thrown, it wasn't in heaven surrounded by golden gates, and it definitely wasn't war filled with bloodshed of my kin. No, it was a cold abandoned warehouse summoned by a creation that had an unknowing hand in my downfall, summoned by a creature of humanity. By you, a mortal carrying all the characteristics of a broken, beaten hell spawn that wanted nothing from me. It was then I realized you were the beginning of my good story, the only thing I saw and the one that tames my weary bones.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you noticed, this is a bit different from part 1-4, I wanted to give insight into Lucifer but it didn't seem completely possible without referencing the other parts IN it, I had no intention to include them but it seemed a little off when Lucifer 'acted one way' from Your POV, but different from his POV.  
So please bare with me, if you have any helpful hints please inform me.


End file.
